The Princes Tennis?
by Kathy12Katherin12KATHY
Summary: What if there was a new kid in town and he beats Ryoma in a match.Then what happens if every girl in school falls for him.Also if he becomes Segaku's pilar of support.Read to fin out.
1. New Kid In School

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


	2. The Red Haired Boy

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


	3. An Old Friend

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


	4. The Visit

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


	5. Friday Night

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


	6. Getting Ready

-Chapter 1-

~New kid In School~

It was the first day of school for the young tennis prodigy,Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma is a 12 year old boy and his father Nanjiro Echizen was a famous tennis player but is now goes to Segaku Jr. High."Ryoma please wake up it's your first day of school and I've already got your school uniform in the bathroom",Ryoma's cousin said through Ryoma's bedroom a moment he got up,then suddenly his cat Karupin jumped on his head."Good morning Karupin",Ryoma said smiling and looking at his cat at the same laid Karupin on the bed and opened the door."When your done taking a bath come down stairs",Ryoma's cousin said heading towards the opened the bathroom door and closed it, he went inside he saw his school uniform waiting for him and saw a fresh towel on the 10 minutes he went downstairs with his school uniform and put his backpack next to his chair and sat cousin put down a plate of eggs,bacon,and bread in front of starred at the pieces of food for a moment then said,"I gotta go".Ryoma left the kitchen and opened the he went down the stairs and saw his best friend Kathy waiting down stairs for was is an athletic favorite sports are tennis,soccer,baseball,basketball,and also had long brown hair all the way up to her was wearing the school uniform Ryoma joined her at the bottom then she said"So you excited for the first day of school?"There was a moment of silence like Ryoma never even heard her question but then he said "Nope".The moment Ryoma said 'Nope' Kathy stopped walking and just starred at his back walking farther and she said "But why",while catching up to him."Because school's boring",Ryoma said while he said stopped walking while waiting for Kathy to catch up to Ryoma answered Kathy's question there was a moment of silence as they continued they arrived at Segaku Jr. they got there schedule's they swithed and reaized that they both had the same and Kathy walked together to they're first class(History).While they were walking together Kathy noticed a red haired boy turning a corner and thought'don't I have a friend with red hair'.Then Kathy thought for a moment and then she thought"but it can't be him he's in America right?'Kathy asked she noticed that they were already there at the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

~The Red Haired Boy~

When Kathy took her seat next to Ryoma at the right side at the back row of the classroom the bell rang and the teacher walked inside the classroom and took a seat at his desk and said 'hi' to everyone and then he did atendance then he started to talk about the history about the U.S. and like always Ryoma and Kathy weren't listening to a single word that he was Ryoma was trying to sleep and Kathy was looking out at the cars pass by and rating them by which one she would like to was still sleeping when Kathy stopped starring at the cars and decided to just look at the window on the classroom Kathy was looking out the window she saw a red haired boy walk by the moment she saw him she started to think about him again and thought' why do I keep seeing him' and while Kathy thought that he passed by again like he was paicing or after she saw him walk by at least 3 more times she thought' why won't he stop and why is he out there 'at these quetions Ryoma finally woke up and just starred at the the red haired boy walked into the he came in he just looked at his feet directly not even looking at the other students even Ryoma was looking at him and Ryoma mostly ever pays attention to anyone or the red haired boy walked up to the teachers desk and handed the teacher a yellow slip of teacher took a moment to read it then he stood up and said'Okay class seems we have another student that will be goning us,please welcome Kintarou Tooyama and I will have one of you students show him around school."I hope he dosen't pick us again",said Kathy's friend Nancy because he would always choose the both of them and they would never like iot."Okay how about Kathy and Nancy"the teacher said looking at the two friends and at these words the two of them said 'urgh'.Kathy actually faked it though she did want to spend time with waited for a moment to talk to him at the end of time she was playing tic-tac-toe with Nancy and the bad part is that Nancy would always win and Kathy would always want a the end of class she grabbed Kintarou's arm when he finally left the classroom.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~An Old friend~

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at eaach Kintarou said"Kathy,from 9 years ago Kathy",Kintarou said smiling."Yeah...Kintarou ,from the park Kintarou",Kathy asked back remembering the exact plac and time they first met(It was at the park and Kintarou's mom found Kathy lost in the grass).There was another moment of silence."Yeah but how did you get here?"Kintarou asked Kathy not knowing that she stayed here when she left to visit her grandma in Tokyo."I went to school here when I moved to visit my grandma",Kathy said also not knowing that they were both walking both walking down the hallway(Kintarou didn't notice either)."You mean you stayed there and I never notice",Kintarou said."I guess not ,Kintarou I have to go to my class come by my house today here's my adress my mom will be glad to see you again anyways",Kathy said handing Kintarou a peice of paper with her phone number and her adress."Oh before I go do you know koshimae?"Kintarou asked stopping beside Kathy."Koshimae,oh you mean Ryoma Echizen,because he was the first person that I met when I moved here",Kathy said."Well yeah,by the way did you sign up for the regulars team",Kintarou said."Yeah you know that I'm the first girl to ever be in the BOY'S regular team",Kathy said smiling and starting to blush"So you coming to my house later?"Kathy said wanting to change the subject because she noticed that he started to blush."Yeah I'll be sure to come by,later",Kintarou said trying to make sure that Kathy didn't see him laughed then she noticed that she bumped into someone."Come on were gonna be late for class",Ryoma said dragging her by the arm.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

~The Visit~

It was already after school and Nancy had walked home with Ryoma and Kathy because Ryoma and Kathy lived next to each other and Nancy would live right acroos the street from where Kathy 's mom said she could be able to stay at Kathy's house but Kathy totally forgot that Kintarou might come over to visit like she asked him and Kathy were watching t.v. when the door bell rang and Kathy went to get she opened the door Kintarou was waiting outside the door."Hi",Kathy said closing the door behind him."So what are you doing here again",Kathy said not remembering what she said to Kintarou before."You told me to come visit you remember",Kintarou said following Kathy up the stairs."Oh ya'",Kathy finally remembered."Oh hi Kintarou"Nancy said when they both walked it the three of them went out for some burgers on Kintarou's treat whenm half an hour Kintarou went to order the pizza(there was a long line by the way) Nancy said to Kathy "No wonder you like him so much",Nancy said grinning at Kathy when Kintarou smiled at her."What I do not like him",Kathy said facing Nancy who said"Yeah right",the moment Kathy finished answering the question."Okya fine I like but just because he's really nice",Kathy admitted because Nancy was giving her I-am-so-right look."That's really great for you but what will happen if Ryoma finds out I mean he still likes you ",Nancy said consurned for her."He does but we broke up a month ago",Kathy said surprised to hear that and also because Nancy would always know things right before she did."Well it's true and he'll get really mad at you if he figures out",Nacy said."You know one thing that Iknow for sure is that you have really good tips on boys but really bad tips on how to play soccer",Kathy said remembering that Nancy told her that she stinks at soccer."Well I don't know the rules for soccer and anyway I already have a boy friend",Nancy said but just as when she was going to tell Kathy about what to do Kintarou arrived with the pizza' they finished eating Nancy said that she would have to go home to babysit her little Kathy and KIntarou walked home he said that he'll get themm some he left Kathy went to go to the Kintarou returned with the drinks they just stood there together looking at the sunset.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

~Friday Night~

It was a long week and Kathy and Nancy were walking home together with and Kathy were still talking about what happened on Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kathy and Kintarou were still looking at the sunset for over a minute was totally relaxed but Kintarou was getting the courge to ask Kathy said after thinking for another minute"Kathy...would you like...to...um...",Kintarou said freaking out."Yeah",Kathy said turning her head to look at panicked and finally said"You wanna play tennis",while giving up the whole ask Kathy out thing."Sure I'd love to,just let me get my tennis racket._

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"That's all he said to you?"Nancy asked Kathy stopping in front of her."Well Iknowhe was gonna ask me out but he could",Kathy said while pushing Nancy aside."Wait a minute backup how did you even know that he was gonna ask you out",Nancy said looking a bit confused."Well for one thing he was whispering and I heard him",Kathy said."Kathy,Nacy",Kintarou said punning to the two girls."huh"they both said together while looking behind."Guess what",Kintarou said."What",the two said together again."Were gonna go to camp on Moday",Kintou said holding a took the letter and read:

The following students are able to go to camp:Ryoma E.,Kathy H.,Kintarou T.,Tezuka K.,Oshio S.,Fuji S.,Kikumaru E.,Kawamaru T.,Inui S.,Momoshiro T.,Kauro K.

The following students are able to come and participate:Nancy,Sakuno,Tomoka,Horio,Kachiro,Katsuo.

When Kathy finished reading the names she said"No way were going to camp awsome".Then hugged Nancy and that the two girls started to talk about camp but didn't notice that Kintarou was following them."You guys could come over if you like and stay for dinner",Kathy asked stopping at the front of her house."Sure",Kintarou said walking over to Kathy."I would love to but my mom wants me to babysit again",Nancy said winking at knew ofcoures that Nancy's mom didn't want her to babysit and that she just wants Kathy and Kintarou to be alone."Well see you later",Kathy said winking the two of them went to Kathy's room she amediatly asked Kintarou"So why do you want to go out with me again".At these words Kintarou froze then said "how did you know?""Well for one thing your horible at whispering and yopu took to much breaks",Kathy said looking for a book."Well there's only one thing to do,would you go out with me?"Kintarou asked Kathy."Sure I'd love to ",Kathy said sitting next to him with a book."By the way did you see this yet?"Kathy asked him opening the scrap rest of the night Kathy and Kintarou were looking at the old pictures and at the end Kathy gave Kintarou the scrapbook to add more pictures because there was still some more room at the end and when Kintarou thought that Kathy was gonna give him something else she gave him a kiss.

* * *


End file.
